With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of display apparatuses is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible display apparatus refers to a display apparatus which is flexible in nature and can be curved, bent, and/or folded into different shapes like paper.
The shape of display apparatus can be changed by a force that is applied by a user and thus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible display apparatus may be used for mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, electronic albums, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and MP3 players.
A transparent display apparatus has flexibility and transparency unlike existing display apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need for a method for using corresponding characteristics for the operations of a display apparatus in various ways.